


Not so empty orchestra

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Snowballing, bar setting, derek's a kinky bastard, seedy back alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in the back alley of a tiny club a couple towns over from Beacon Hills. The rest of the pack was inside, dancing and having fun karaokeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so empty orchestra

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ challenge comm Mating_Games, extra challenge #2.

Stiles gasped and grappled behind himself, trying to find something to hang on to. His nails scrabbled across the cement wall and found no purchase so threaded his fingers through Derek's hair and held on tight.

Derek's head moved up and down on Stiles' cock, quickly now that Stiles was starting to slip. Derek glanced up at Stiles, through his thick, dark lashes, and as Stiles looked back down at him from between Stiles' legs, he reached a hand up to run a finger behind Stiles' balls.

That was it, game over. Stiles groaned as his hips stuttered and he thrust hard into Derek's willing mouth. Derek relaxed his throat and let Stiles come fill his mouth. He swallowed some greedily but kept a little for when he finally stood up and kissed Stiles, slow and thorough.

Stiles slumped back against the wall, boneless, and let Derek shove some of his own come back into his mouth, one of Derek's unspoken kinks.

"That," Stiles murmured. "Was awesome."

"There's more where that came from," Derek whispered back, burying his nose in the crook of Stiles' neck. He nipped at the sensitive skin there and followed with his tongue, repeating along Stiles' collarbone.

"I think you could convince me..." Stiles moaned. 

He shifted a bit and almost lost balance on his shaky legs. Derek kept him from falling over but not before Stiles knocked a garbage can over. They were in the back alley of a tiny club a couple towns over from Beacon Hills. The rest of the pack was inside, dancing and having fun karaokeing. 

"Let's get out of here," Derek insisted and started to tug Stiles away.

Stiles almost followed but he heard the familiar strains of a song through the cracked back door to the club and he pulled Derek back.

"Not so fast! You can't leave now!"

"Stiles, no," Derek said, dead serious but shaking his head with eyes as wide as Bambi.

"You promised!" Stiles insisted and somehow managed to yank an Alpha werewolf back inside the club where he steadfastly did _not_ want to be.

"There you guys are! They cued your song a couple times now!" Lydia called once she caught sight of Stiles and Derek emerging from the hallways by the bar. Scott and Jackson wrinkled their noses, clearly able to smell what went on in the alley, Erica winked and Boyd and Isaac didn't care enough to react.

"Get up there!" Erica commanded, putting a microphone in both Stiles and Derek's hands and giving them each a smack on the ass as they walked up to the stage.

"I hate you," Derek whispered in Stiles' ear as they took their positions in front of the screens.

"No, you don't," Stiles replied with a shit-eating grin. "Your part's up."

Derek sighed and cleared his throat.

_"They say we're young and we don't know...."_


End file.
